pats_the_super_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Show(Series)
The Super Show(Series) TSS(The Super Show) is a new youtube show created by supermet567(Patric k Nestor III) in March of 2010. The Show consists of Skit-like episodes from 50 seconds to 15 minutes long. In the beginning of the show there was no real story to the show, except the Alex Saga, as the series went on, a main plot for the show has been made and contunies on to be so. The Show stars 3 brothers, Patrick Nestor III, Tyler Nestor, and Alex Nestor. The Series is set in Centereach, NY in the Nestors Household and sometimes adventures to other places around town. The 1st episode "Master Training" first air'd on March 19th, 2010 and is now on their 3rd season wich premierd on January 6th with "Super Skits 3" The Super Show's 3rd season is coming close to an end and will start on Season 4 in 2013. The Next episode to air is crashed and found. Setting of the Show The Super Show is set in Real time. The show is set in Centereach NY by the Nestors household. Plot of the show 'Season 1' At the start of the show, there was no real plot, just the 3 brothers goofing around the house, the Alex Saga started a continuity line for season 1 but only for 4 episodes. 'Season 2' Season 2 had more story to the show, dealing with the aftermath of the Alex saga and the beguining of a new saga, the Nightmare Saga. Alex tried to earn Tylers trust back and only got it for a short amount of time until Alex gave Tyler bad luck in Tough Luck. Meanwhile Patrick had a mind of his own whie he stole a water squirter and got addicted to facebook and got help from his friend Zachery Marcello. In AddictingBook Tyler and Alex were finally becoming friends again until one stupid fight and Alex promised Revenge on Tyler, thus beginning the Nightmare Saga. Tyler, Patrick and a new friend Thomas Accardi try to stop Alex and the Leader of causing Problems in a Dream world, the Season ends with Tyler revealed to be the Leader. 'Season 3' Season 3 deals with Pat, Tyler and Alwx having to cope with eachother all year. Many of the episodes storyline connect but only with certian episodes. most of the season is Tyler and Alex constintly fighting while Patrick deals with his own problems he gets himself into. Psycho! had to deal with all of the Nestor family trying to cure their mother of a deadly curse. The rest of the season will again be crazy adventures the family gets themselves into while having little or some connection. Characters -Patrick Nestor III is the oldest of the 3 Brothers 17 years old. He is a happy go lucky care giving Teenager. He isnt that bright but is always ready to do anything. He has Shown up in most of the episodes. -Tyler Nestor is the middle brother, 14 year old, scardy cat and crazy at times but is the normal one of the 3. -Alex Nestor is the youngest of the brothers, 9 years old. He is a agressive yet get things done brother. Reception The Super Show surprisingly did very well with views when the show first started. not many people watched but it was very well review'd by Patricks friends and family. Towards the 2nd Season the show gained more popularity. Towards the AddictingBook episode, TSS gained so much more popularity more Characters were put in the show, The Father, Mother and friend Zach. more characters made cameo and small apperences but are still shown around. The 3rd Season premiere (Super Skits 3) got the biggest viewership of 200 views 1 month and a half after the episode air'd. Zachery Marcello views Super Skits 3 as "his favorite episode" Season 3 is said to be the most popular season by many people in the cast. Mostly because "the editng is better" and "the cast is bigger" "the stories are larger". Season 3 episode Psycho! is the longest episode to date and is said to be the best episdoe in the series so far, due to the duration, acting, storyline and dialogue. Top 10 Best Episode in TSS so far 10. Lets Play! 2 9. Master Training 8. Trading Places 7. Masked Alex(5) 6. Dog Gone 5. The Sue Life(2) 4. Reality Reloaded 3. Addicting Book 2. Super Skits 3 1. Psycho!